nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Frenzied Swashbuckling Master SB(3)/F(14)/WM(7)/FB(6)
The description for weapon finesse can say whatever whomever wrote it likes. This works in 1.23 at least so please don't make blanket statements that it won't. WARNING: DO NOT TAKE THIS BUILD SERIOUSLY. IT IS A POWER BUILD ON A TECHNICALITY ONLY. This build was designed to take advantage of the fact that a small swashbuckler can reach a higher ability bonus to damage (+2.5*INT) than a RDD with 50 STR can (+30). Weapon Master was included to take advantage of the fact that this build must use rapiers, one of the WM's best weapons. Frenzied Berserker is there just because I could. The build would be better overall as a Svirfneblin SB3/F12/WM7/Dls8 or DC8 (higher AB, AC, SR, saves) but would not reach the damage potential that this build has. In order to reach this build's full damage potential, a +12 bonus to its INT is necessary: (MOTB Spoiler) Either attaining the Devotion of the Red Wizard feat with its +2 INT and then eating Safiya for her +10 INT essence, or going all out with the Amulet of Betrayal Personified. I would like to point out that this build is not a power build in the sense that it cannot stand up to other power builds. This build is however designed as a shameless munchkin min-maxer, capable of higher unbuffed damage than any other melee build (though with a +INT item), and in that sense can be classified as a power build. Pros * 2.5xINT damage * 40% of attack rolls are critical threats. * Lots of skill points for a fighter. * 2-handed Enhanced Power Attack. Cons * Low saves. * Low AC, insightful strike cannot be used with medium or heavy armor. * Low HP for a frontline fighter. * GLASS CANNON - HEAL PLZ LOTS KTHNXBAI!!! Character Creation Background: None Notes I had to be careful to avoid an early experience penalty. Feat selection is limited at best but it's worth it, this build can hit ridiculously hard. The build has one spare level and the max of four classes. I decided to put it into Frenzied Berserker because it benefits the build (and the party) the most. SB(4) would give 9 HP and +1 Fort; F(15) 9 HP and +1 Reflex and Will; WM(8) 9 HP, +1 Reflex and another use of Ki Damage per day; FB(6) 11 HP, +1 all saves and Inspire Frenzy. I think the choice of more HP, higher saves and a (albeit useless) ability is obvious. I'll probably never get to the skills as I'm too lazy. Basically this build gets 261 skill points (more if you take the Great INTs earlier) and 4 ranks of Intimidate are required before level 7. Not too hard. If you want to build this, I suggest going for Spellcraft 15 and Tumble 30. This still leaves plenty of points for UMD 16, Intimidate and Taunt 33 and more besides. Nobody has Spot as a class skill so don't bother, any feinter/sneaker will get the drop on you without breaking a sweat. If you really want to, you can put 5 points from level ups into DEX and lose 1 great INT for Improved Whirlwind Attack. I found it very useful in dealing with mobs, though not in spirit with the build and therefore not included. This feat is particularly useful because of this build's low AB, it has the added benefit of increasing AB and using only the highest attack for all targets. Assuming Amulet of Betrayal Personified: Assuming an opponent with 48 AC (best case scenario): 5% miss, 40% crit x3 = average 72-77*(1-0.05+0.4*2)=126-135. The crits hit for 216-231. category:Character builds category:Melee Character builds category:Power Builds